Scarlet World
Scarlet World is a world in the 12 Worlds Galaxy that is visited by Syrma and co. Its ultimate god is Reu. The scout from the previous cast sent to Scarlet World in search for the ultimate god is Shirogane. Scarlet world is one of the few places where towns people interact with the main characters and even have small character portraits. This chapter introduces advanced abilities such as form changing and Planet Spots (referred to as Master Points in the original Mugen Souls) and summoning Mega Chou (Peon Ball in the original game). After clearing this chapter, the player gets the ability to jump after absorbing the ultimate god. This is the only planet where it is optional to get 100% planet energy for the first area. Scarlet World outdoors The entire story of this world will take place in the first area and there is no need to visit the second area (ruins). Chou-Chou decides that they should have fun to explore the world on foot similar to what she said back on Sun World until she found out that she cannot move fast enough to catch up with them since her legs are smaller than a person's finger. She's blamed Syrma for turning her small and says she should take responsibilties for her actions. Instead of being a peon, Chou-Chou decides to call Syrma her "vehicle" since she's riding on top of her head. Chou-Chou describes the feeling of being on top of her head as really nice, it is comfortable and smells really good there. She pulls on Syrma's hair whenever she wants her to move just as a chariot rider pulls on the strings to get the horses to stop or move which causes a lot pain. Chou-Chou and Ryuto tried to give a description of Shirogane to Syrma and Nao but found it too difficult to explain how he is. They met up with him fighting with towns people who locked Reu in a cage. Shirogane succeeded in releasing her but they thought he was doing something good in saving a child locked in a cage. Unfortunately it was too late for them to find out the reason why Reu was locked up as she started causing havoc to world and started playing with (mauling) Shirogane then kidnapped him. Syrma and company were able to catch up with Reu as she was found chewing on Shirogane and expresses some more of his masochism. Reu states that she eats whatever she likes and really loves Shirogane. One of the things that triggered Reu to go crazy was Syrma asking her nicely to get inside the coffin but she despises being locked up in tight places because of how terrible the townspeople have been when they locked her. Planet Spot requirements #Total enemies defeated = 60 #Fried Eggs x1 #Fetish Pose - Ego #Fetish Pose - Ego #Total enemies defeated = 75 #Fetish Pose - Sadist #Total enemies defeated = 85 #Rusty Sword x1 #Fetish Pose - Masochist #Total enemies defeated = 50 140% rewards *Fried Eggs x4 *Sour Milk x3 *Sugar Candy x2 *Firecracker x30 *Lost x30 *Dust Bunny x5 300% rewards *Violet Soap x2 *Rose Soap x2 *Dandelion Soap x2 *Private x75 *Firecracker x75 *Dust Bunny x20 Field items Hidden treasure *Silver Ore x1 *Fried Eggs x2 *Cheerleader Top? x1 Scarlet World ruins is an optional dungeon that gets unlocked after getting 140% planet energy on Scarlet World. It is named after the closest star in the Leo constellation. The place does not have any events needed for progressing through the story. Planet Spot requirements #Fetish Pose - Ego #Tin-plated Gun x1 #Total enemies defeated = 180 #Sleep Nhaos x1 #Fetish Pose - Hyper #Total enemies defeated = 200 #Total enemies defeated = 160 #Fetish Pose - Ego #Simple T-Shirt x1 #Fetish Pose - Ditz 100% Rewards *Braised Tofu x3 *Ounce o' Soup x3 *Chocolate x2 *Private x30 *Chipped Blade x30 *Dust Bunny x5 300% Rewards *Poppy Soap x2 *Anemone Soap x2 *Lily Soap x2 *Transparent x100 *Lost x 100 *Dust Bunny x 40 Hidden Treasure *Silver Ore *Grow Grow Soap *Thin Apron Category:Mugen Souls Z locations